


Dance, Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a scene in RWBY, Makoto crossdresses, No shipping, Rwby volume 2 reference, Samezuka is an boarding school for both genders, Wrote this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto wears a dress to his school dance after his friends prank him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another RWBY themed story but this time it's more Free! Verse and kinda comical

Kou sighed and sat down at the table in the large Gymnasium at her school. He was late. Or maybe he just wasn't going to show up. Either option Kou wasn't too happy with. She looked at the digital clock in center of the room and sighed. The dance started 45 minutes ago, where was he? 

 

Hazuki Nagisa bounced over in his bright pink tux and the shoes matched. He was concerned about the possibility of Kou being stood up but didn't want to believe it. “Come on Gou-chan! Let's dance with Rei-chan and Momo!” He said and dragged her over to the two males. She sighed. There was no point in moping around.

 

Tachibana Makoto looked at the dress on his bed and sighed. It was a white dress that would be past his knees and probably show what was underneath it but he had been spending 45 minutes in his dorm room and he was sure that Kou had given up on him. 

 

“It's just a dress... I can suffer from the humiliation for a while.” He muttered and slipped out of his clothes, putting the dress on. He glanced at his black converse sneakers and slipped them back onto his feet. He definitely wasn't going to wear the heels. He didn't feel like having blisters on his feet and being in pain when he walked to glass in the morning. 

 

He sighed and walked into the hallway of Samezuka Academy's dorms. Boys and girls had separate dorms but Momo and Kou thought it would be funny to switch Makoto's tux with a dress during lunch that afternoon. 

 

He walked down the hallway and outside into the courtyard, seeing Nanase Haruka by the fountain. “Of course you would be here…” he said and walked away from him, towards the gym. 

 

The music was loud and pulsing into Makoto's sneakers. He would only wonder what the rest of the student body would do if he walked into the building in a dress. Makoto swallowed his pride and pushed the door open, slipping inside, so far going unnoticed. 

 

He saw Kou and made his way to her, slowly being spotted by students. Giggles and laughs erupted from the students but Makoto didn't care. Because it was all going to be worth it. 

 

He stood in front of Kou, a big dorky grin on his face. “Hey Kou.” He smiled. He could see Kou fighting back a laugh and finally she burst into a laughing fit. 

 

“Makoto you look... girly. Fits your name.” She giggled as Rei and Nagisa pulled them out onto the dance floor. Nagisa stood on the left side of Makoto and Rei on the right side of Kou. 

 

Nagisa looked at them and smiled. “Ready to practice what we rehearsed?” 

 

The other three nodded and the song changed to the one Nagisa asked for. 

  
  


Makoto flopped into a chair after the small performance and sighed. “That was nerve racking…” he muttered. 

 

“The school loved you though.” Nagisa said and Kou nodded. 

 

“Yeah.” She smiled and Makoto smiled. 

 

Rei adjusted his glasses. “We should do it again next year.” 

  
“I'm not wearing a dress!!” Makoto shouted and the others laughed. 


End file.
